


Class 1-A's Very Own Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Cloud is a hero that found and raised them, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lightning noct and zack are all siblings, Loqi and prom are twins, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Noctis saw his mother fights villains, he knew that's what he wanted to do.Gladio only enrolled to keep his highness safe and maybe follow in his late mother's footsteps while still being a Shield of course.Ignis enrolled to make sure Noctis isn't slacking off after the disaster that was 8th grade.Prompto? Well Prompto didn't even think he'd get this far.





	1. Quirk Guide to Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my mind for WEEKS.

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: _Warp and Storage Quirk. Warp allows him to throw anything and teleport to said object. Storage allows him to store anything inside an infinite abyss and take out when he pleases._**

**Gladiolus Amicitia: _Inhanced strength and durability along with elemental infusion Created his weapon according to his quirk. Large greatsword that have multiple effects based on how he's feeling._**

**Ignis Scentia: _Inhanced speed and can identify weaknesses easily. The speed allows him to get around easily and fight insanely quickly in hand to hand combat or use the daggers implanted in his hero costume._**

**Prompto Argentum: _Quirks: Inhanced durability, Bullseye, Machinery hands, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown._ _The durability allows him to get beaten without getting life threatening injuries. Bullseye never lets him miss a shot unless he wants to. Machinery turns his hands into saws. He has not revealed the rest._**

* * *

  _4 years earlier_

 "UA, huh?" Regis raised his eyebrow at Noctis. The two were sitting in the lounge in the front of the Citadel. As he thought about it, Noctis did have good quirks for being a pro hero. Using his mother's quirk for stashing weapons, Noctis could potentially become the number one hero. 

"Yeah. Specs and Gladio already applied. We're going to take the entrance exam together. I know Gladio will do fine but Iggy only has his speed but I don't know." Noctis replied.

"Okay. Zack is already there, as you know." Regis suddenly had an epiphany, eyes widening and breath catching. "I'm going to be an empty nester!" The king always cherished his children, having all of them under one roof was great and with Noctis going to UA. There was no one left.

"You have Lightning, remember? Besides Zack is coming back for royal lessons." Noctis said, rolling his eyes. Regis was very attached to them.

Yawning, Noctis stood up and announced his goodbye. Walking down the halls of the Citadel in search of a room he could sleep in. Successfully finding an empty room, Noctis flopped onto the bed and shut his eyes. He dreamed, a nightmare surfaced where the Citadel was in ruins and he was sitting dead on throne. Ignis and Gladio weren't around at all. He was completely alone.

Noctis bolted up from his dream, panting and sweating up a storm. Not feeling that scared after he had been attacked by a Marilith when he was younger. Steadying his breathing, he abandoned the room that was supposed to supply Noctis' much needed nap after he stayed up playing comp with  _Gunslinger0078._ Letting loose another yawn, he went off looking for Gladio, hoping to work off his nerves by sparring with Gladio.

-

Prompto was tired to say the least, Cloud went on a mission again, leaving Loqi and him alone for another week. Loqi went and invited all of his friends and had a party celebrating the twins' full ride to UA. That is if they showed their potential to become heroes to the agency who signed the hero Caela. Needless to say he'd been training more than usual with Loqi and Cloud. Loqi gave him variety from Cloud's usual humongous sword and wide movements. With his machinery hands quirk, Prompto used Loqi's steel hands for hand to hand combat. The twins also worked on their marksmanship on Aunt Tifa, who is fast enough to dodge at the last second. 

As he walked home from school, Prompto thought about how much needed to pay Cloud back with. Cloud said that he didn't need to and the flight to UA would be for the twins' birthday. It was still unsettling to him, 8 years in that lab taught him that with every 'favor' a reward needed to be given. As much as Cloud tried to reassure them, that stuck in his mind. Their childhood was horrific, but Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, and even Sephiroth helped them break out of the scared and cold children they once were.

Loqi was chattering nonstop on the phone behind Prompto about how awesome his party was. Prompto rolled his eyes,"Loqi if you don't stop bragging, I'm going to tell Cloud you ripped his hero outfit and I had to fix it."

Loqi let out a dramatic gasp," You  _wouldn't_."

"I would."

Loqi narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Yao? I've gotta go, my brother's being a cock." He ended the call with a glare sent Prompto's way. Prompto shrugged at him, the two were identical- both from the villain, Verstael's genes. Loqi styled his hair differently from Prompto. That was one of the only ways you could tell them apart from the extra mole Prompto has on his chin.

 "I was feeling neglected by my  _only_ family." Prompto cried, dramactically holding the backside of his hand to his forehead. 

"Shut up. I shower you with love and affection." Loqi replied, elbowing Prompto. They walked up the steps to their apartment giggling together.

"Yesterday I said I love you and you said same."

"I mean who  _doesn't_ love me. I'm a very lovable person, however I love you too P."

"Aw thanks! You really shouldn't have." Prompto's words fell flat. The twins were staring wide eyed at the front of their door.

A dishelved, and scratched up Cloud stood with the rest of his team. All of them each looking messy in their own way. "Surprise!! We're flying to UA with you guys!"

If you had to describe the brothers' faces, it was the confused white guy blinking.

-

The group of heroes were all sitting on the couch all patched up from their previous missions. Prompto was tending to a nasty scratch on Tifa's ankle. Loqi came in carrying various drinks for all of them.

"We were supposed to be gone longer." Tifa explains, "But our employer said that there's a  _big_ problem with artificial humans that rival even All Might. Insomnia decided to show their support to Japan by sending their best team."

"So, technically we're going there for a mission. But yaaaaay! We're all together!" Cloud exclaims, trying to ease the twins from their anger. Going to Japan meant 1) possibly becoming a hero 2) being someone other than Strife's foster kids (even though he'll argue to hell and back he's to young to have kids).

"Calm down, you two." Aerith soothed, "We didn't plan this and if you guys want we'll make it seem like we don't even know you."

"You two will still be my favorite little brats." Barret laughed pulling Loqi into a headlock, ruffling his hair. The whines from Loqi about his hair getting messed up were enough to make everyone laugh.

Sephiroth was on the edge of the couch, barely paying attention. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed double tapping every makeup and hair care tutorial he came across. Sipping his black tea sweetend to perfection he reminded everyone of when the flight was.

It was tomorrow.

Two glares cut through the air straight to Cloud.

"I just got the mission! Its not my fault!"


	2. Chapter 2

The exam was simple enough, defeat robots and get points. Prompto would have finished higher than fourth but some explosive jackass kept stealing his robots. There was one shorter looking student who was having a panic attack throughout the entire time. Prompto considered helping him out, but ultimately decided against it. He turned out to be housing a pretty powerful quirk almost as powerful as All Might's.

A group of three guys had been breaking a bunch before Prompto and Loqi could even get to the zone. One of the guys had a scar right through his eye and was electrocuting the robots to short them out. Another had glasses that seemed to never come off even he had a super speed quirk. It seemed that Specs used his quirk to damage the robots quickly enough that they couldn't strike back. The last one reminded him somewhat of the crown prince with the endless supply of weapons he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Loqi was having a great time crushing robots with his steel hands. It was lowkey terrifying to see him having so much destroying things. It wasn't as bad as the exploding jackass, he seemed more suited to be a villain than hero with the smile he was sporting. 

After the results, Cloud and his team treated them to lunch to celebrate the day it arrived. In incognito mode (read: Hat and shades) the group went to a noodle house, realizing that Kenny Crow wasn't in Japan. Fans recognized Barret by the tattoos he recently got around his biceps and hounded the team for autographs. With their hands aching and "disguises" gone, the group ate in relative peace. When lunch was finally done, Tifa finishing everyone's to make up for her large appetite, they took a tour on the campus of UA.

"That's where you two will stay, throughout the school years. It's pretty convenient for us, with us leaving so often for the job. You guys will live with people other than each other." Cloud explained, smiling at the twins.

"We'll all miss you though, even Seph over here." Aerith reassured, side-eyeing Sephiroth.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll be glad when Loqi stops stealing my hair products and nail polish." Sephiroth complained, looking at his own silver nails. In the past, Loqi had stolen his black nail polish when Loqi had his emo phase. He also took his hair products when Loqi first started his beauty blog. Later, he went shopping with Loqi to pick out more products.

"We're moving your stuff in tonight so chop chop boys. Let's get a move on." Tifa reminded, clapping her hands in an effort to move them along.

-

With the room Prompto shared with his brother all decorated and set up, his family went to the group house for mission. The twins had a pretty chill sleep except for the exploding jackass yelling at someone.

Prompto had just finished tying his tie when a girl burst through the door. She had long bangs and a spiky ponytail, plus she was pretty tall. 

"Yaomomo!!" Loqi exclaimed, opening his arms for a hug.

"Loqi!!" The girl squealed.

They hugged and jumped around for a bit until Loqi remembered that Prompto was here. "Prom, this is Yaoyorozu Momo." Loqi butchered her name, "We met online and because of our Gralean accent, she said to give her a nickname."

"Hi, can I call you Yao?" Prompto asked sticking his hand out. 

"Yeah, it's cool." Yao replied in accented Gralean. "How do you two know Japanese?"

"Our guardian taught us different languages because we moved around a lot. But we use Gralean around the house." Prompto explained. 

"We should get going, it's almost time to get to class." Yao reminded, the twins nodded their and the trio set off for class.

When they arrived, Prompto noticed the group of guys in one corner with the big guy in front of the edgy one. Exploding Jackass was in the corner on the right side sending death glares at anyone who breathed in his direction. Broken Arms Mcgee (as Loqi dubbed him) was talking to some other students.

The three of them found seats next to each other as their teacher came in, head poking out of his sleeping bag.

"My name is Aizawa, I am your homeroom teacher for the year. I'm going to begin roll call." He droned, sounding very bored and displeased with being a teacher. 

"Yuga Aoyama"

A boy with blonde hair winked and pursed his lips responded with here.

"Mina Ashido."

A pink girl waved excitedly chirping a present.

"Prompto Argentum."

Prompto raised his hand and made his presence known.

"Gladiolus Amicitia." 

The big guy in front of Tired Emo™ gruffed out a here.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Tired Emo™ let out a here. Aizawa studied him carefully. "Another Caelum? Let's hope you don't miss work because you decide to sleep during class. Your brother and sister were good enough at that."

Noctis? That name rung a bell to the twins but they didn't where from. The list went on and on, Exploding Jackass was Bakugou Katsuki and Broken Arms Mcgee was Midoriya Izuku.

-

Aizawa took them out to a training area to test out their quirks. They had to throw a baseball using their quirks for momentum. Gladiolus used fire to push it farther [689 m], Specs (whose name was Ignis had used his speed for a running start) [598 m], Noctis warped for a head start and used his momentum to chuck the baseball [750 m]. 

Prompto took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he held the baseball. To get it farther than Bakugou he needed to pinpoint exactly when and where to throw it. He adjusted his position, kicked sand up to see which way the wind blew. 

He snapped his right eye open and a target exactly where to throw it. His eye burned white hot as Prompto activated Bullseye. The ball shot forward from his hand and soared through the air, disappearing in the sun.

Loqi mouthed at Prompto to close his eye, making a shudder movement with his hand. Aizawa looked at his reader as Prompto closed his eye before anyone else could really notice its sudden color change to black with red pupils.

"1200 m, he announced holding the device up." 

Choruses of "wows" spilled from the students as Uraraka stepped up. The ball was never found because of her zero grav quirk. A new one was given to Midoriya, he through it pretty far but Aizawa got on his case about the side effect.

Other than that, it was a pretty good school day. There was also the added plus of the twins finding out Cloud was visiting the school tomorrow. The principal wanted foreign heroes to come in and speak to the students.

When the class got back to the dorm, Midoriya went up to Prompto. "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately." He asked, scratching his face in nervousness. Prompto was surprised but nodded his head and followed Midoriya to a secluded lounge area.

Midoriya looked around for a moment. "Why does your eye turn black when you use your quirk?"

Panic surged through Prompto's body at the mention of it. He shouldn't have used it in public anyway, it was way too dangerous.

Midoriya sensed this and waved his hands, "You don't need to tell me, but I trust you so I'll offer a secret myself."

A beat of silence passed. 

"Okay." Prompto stated. "I'll tell you bits, but you also need to meet my brother to understand."

Midoriya nodded his head, "I'll see you later, Argentum."

Prompto waved. Fuck, he was in deep shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I made their quirks based off of the game. So Gladio's is made to be partially elemental bc he has lightning, fire, and ice in multiple greatsword so....
> 
> Ignis is literally sonic in my game, he's very fast. Maybe thats just my lag.
> 
> Prompto genetically engineered, dudes. He was created by the founder of the League of Villains to take over. Thats why he has wayyyyyy too many quirks for it to be human.


End file.
